pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Go! Horseland Pretty Cure!
Let's Go! Horseland Pretty Cure! is a fanseries created by VanillaCupcakes123. It's based on the series, Horseland. The themes are science, magic, nature and life. Plot TBA Pretty Cure Alliance (P.C.A) Sarah Whitney/Cure Justice ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Sarah is a 14 year old girl who loves to befriend others and cherishes her friends. Sarah is a big-sister type of person of always encourages others to be their selves and have fun. She's very kind and friendly, but doesn't let people push her around. Though stubborn, she is a hopeful person who never gives up, always does her best and always fights for what's right. Though very wealthy, she doesn't let it go to her head. Sarah loves animals and is sometimes known as "the animal whisper". In civilian form, Sarah has wavy blonde hair with bleached highlights and light blue eyes. She also has silver hoop earrings with silver studs in her ears. Her alter ego is Cure Justice. In cure form, she has wavy golden blond hair with red highlights and blue eyes. Her colors are red and black and her element is fire. Her symbol is a red crown, representing royalty. * Transformation Phrase: By The Power Of The Garden Of Life, Transform Me! A Flame That Passionately Burns Just As Revolution! Cure Justice! * Attack: Ruby Blaze! Alma Rodriguez/Cure Esmeralda Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) 14 year old Alma comes from a Hispanic family. Alma's the daughter of Jorge, the manger of Horseland. Alma loves to read, even going as far as trying to read at any second she gets. Alma's witty and determined, but competitive who is known to be one of Horseland's best riders. Though sometimes emotional and can sometimes get carried away, Alma is overall a kind person. Alma also has a close bond with nature, a little similar with Sarah. In civilian form, Alma has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Evergreen. In cure form, she has slightly lighter brown hair with green highlights and green eyes. Her colors are green and white and her element is nature. Her symbol is a green four-leaf-clover, representing luck. * Transformation Phrase: By The Power Of The Garden Of Life, Transform Me! The Scent and Breeze of The Green Earth, Cure Esmeralda! * Attack: Trébol Huracán! Molly Washington/Cure Joy Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) 13 year old Molly who's a young positive girl who often deals with her and other life problems through humor. Molly's very upbeat, creative, witty, and charismatic. She often likes to cheer others (mainly her friends) up with jokes and even go as far as making fun of herself at times, though this can also make her friends be annoyed with her at times, considering she doesn't take the situation seriously. Though despite her sometimes immature tendencies, she's serious when she wants to be and when her friends are counting on her to get the job done. She's very good with western ridding and is the fastest flyer with Calypso. In civilian form, Molly has wavy black hair in a bushy ponytail and brown eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Love. In cure form, she has lighter hair with pink highlights and pink eyes. Her colors are pink are white and her element is love. Her symbol is a pink heart, representing love. * Transformation Phrase: TBA * Attack: Fuchsia Lovebow! Bailey Handler/Cure Thunder ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Bailey is a 15 year old boy and is the son of the owners of Horseland. Bailey often likes to goof around and have a good time, but also takes risk and often jumps head first into situations. However, Bailey truly does care about the horses, animals and nature, willing to do anything to fight for such things. In civilian form, Bailey has rough dark brown hair (sometimes worn in a bushy ponytail) and brown eyes. His alter ego is Cure Thunder. In cure form, he has slightly lighter brown hair with dark blue highlights and dark blue eyes. His colors are blue and black and his element is lightning. His symbol is a dark blue lightning bolt, representing strength. * Transformation Phrase: * Attack: Underground Storm! Chloe Stilton/Cure Rarity Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Chloe is 15 years old and is the older twin sister of Zoey Stilton. Chloe is a beautiful, confident and skilled young girl who likes to show off her talents and let everyone know that she's the best. Coming from a wealthy family, Chloe can often be conceited, self-centered, and shallow. At the beginning of the series, she was mostly like this. However, as the series progressed, she started to act more friendly and civil towards the other girls. Though her sister Zoey has a slight crush on Bailey at the beginning, Chloe for the entire series has a unrequired crush on Bailey, even going through great lengths to impress him. Though can be competitive towards her sister, she still loves her dearly and is there for her when she needs to be. In civilian form, Chloe has strawberry-blonde hair and light green eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Bling. In cure form, she has slightly lighter hair with lavender highlights and purple eyes. Her colors are lavender and white and her element is earth. Her symbol is a lavender diamond, representing discipline. Zoey Stilton/Cure Luna ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Zoey is 15 years old and is the younger twin sister of Chloe Stilton. A lot like Chloe, at the beginning of the series, Zoey was much ruder and mean to the other girls, but over time she becomes more friendly, cival and even a bit encouraging towards them. Zoey can be competitive and a bit mischeiveous when it comes to certain situations. She's also really into makeup and shopping. She is talented in cross country, and is even captain of Horseland's cross-country team. Like her sister, she likes to show off and is a bit boy crazy. She does have a crush on Bailey, but doesn't last too long. When it comes to it, Zoey can be a no-nonsense kind of person and can get angry when people don't take important things seriously. She always says what's on her mind and barely breaks down. In civilian form, Zoey has wavy red hair, freckles and green eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Luna. In cure form, she has slightly lighter hair with turquoise highlights and blue eyes. Her colors are turquoise and white and her element is water and ice. Her symbol is a turquoise crescent moon, representing grace. Will Target/Cure Ranger ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Will is 17 year old man who's often relaxed and handsome. Will's often in charge of the ranch when Bailey's parents are away and was originally the team's leader. He's Bailey's cousin and has lived with him and his folks ever since he was little due to his mother passing away and his father unfit to take care of him. Will is often a adult and big brother figure to the group and even acts as their ridding instructor and mentor. Will is mature, insightful and friendly, but can at times be a bit oblivious to certain things at times. He loves to listen to country music and is great at horse riding, whether it be Western and English. It's been confirmed that he has Dyslexia. In civilian form, Will has blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. His alter ego is Cure Ranger. In cure form, he has slightly lighter hair with black highlights and black eyes. His colors are black, blue and white and his element is wind. His symbol is a black star, representing loyalty. Nani Cloud/Cure Sunrise Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A new horse rider that comes to Horseland later in the series and is chosen to be the 8th cure. Nani is prideful and is proud of her Cherokee heritage. Like Sarah and Alma, she loves nature and horses dearly. She's also quick to defend herself and accidentally stirs up a rivalry between her and Zoey for the position of leadership for the cross-country team at Horseland. Though on bad terms at first and despite their conflicting personalities, they later become good friends and respect each other. It’s been comfirm that Nani and her family are descendants of The Garden Of Life. In civilian form, Nani has black hair and hazel eyes. Her alter ego is Cure Sunrise. In cure form, she has slightly lighter hair with yellow highlights and yellow eyes. Her colors are yellow, blue and white and her element is light and energy. Her symbol is a yellow sun with blue lights, representing dignity. The Horses Scarlet Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Scarlet is a purebred black Arabian mare who has a long, black mane and tail with red highlights. She is Sarah's horse. Scarlet is fearless, level-headed, and regal, but at times can be moody and prefers to be left alone at times. A lot like Sarah, Scarlet's patient, loving, and is great with kids. In hero form, Scarlet gain similar abilities to Sarah and grows wings. In this form, she and Sarah are able to understand each other. She shares the same symbol with Sarah, a red crown, representing royalty. Button Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Button is Alma's horse. She's a black-and-white Paint mare with a wavy mane and tail with green highlights. Button is teasing and amiable, loving to play jokes on her friends and owner. When it comes down to it, though, Button can be serious-minded, reliable, and very skilled in show jumping. She has a Hispanic accent like her owner. In hero form, Button gain similar abilities to Alma and grows wings. In this form, she and Alma are able to understand each other. She shares that same symbol with Alma, a green four-leaf-clover, representing luck. Calypso Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Molly's horse is Calypso, a chestnut blanket Appaloosa mare with a cream mane and tail with pink highlights. She is amiable, laid back, affectionate, and a little slow. When she learns something once, she's learned it for life. She loves her friends and rider dearly, and is particularly good friends with Button. She speaks with a Jamaican accent. Her symbol is a pink heart, representing love and she's best friends with Button. In hero form, Calypso gain similar abilities to Molly and grows wings. In this form, she and Molly are able to understand each other. She shares that same symbol with Molly, a pink heart, representing love. Aztec Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Chili Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Pepper Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Jimber Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Sunbrust Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) The Garden Of Life Queen Anna Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Shep Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Shep is Bailey's pet dog since little, a wise male collie, who acts as the leader of the animals at Horseland, and is the narrator of the series. He is very loyal and always helps the horses at their time of need. Shep often serves as the voice of reason for Teeny and Angora. He is friendly, perceptive, and protective of both the horses and the riders at Horseland. It's been confirmed that Shep (along with Teeny, Angora and Cubby) originated from The Garden Of Life and was raised by Bailey and his parents. Teeny Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Teeny is a young, adorable, chubby black-and-white potbelly pig who wears a pink ribbon on her tail and is the ranch's pig. She displays an innocent, naïve personality and often becomes anxious over relatively small situations. She is well-intentioned, though simple-minded, and Shep usually acts as a friend and mentor to Teeny, in contrast to Angora, who frequently teases her. It's been confirmed that Teeny (along with Shep, Angora and Cubby) originated from The Garden Of Life, which was raised by Bailey and his parents. Angora Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Angora is Chloe and Zoey's pet cat who lives on the ranch. She's a gray, long haired Turkish Angora with bangs that sweep over her eyes, white chest tuft, green eyes and a pink collar. She is often dismissive of other animals, and feels that she deserves better treatment than anyone else, due to her self-absorbed and arrogant nature. A running gag in the series involves her love of trouble (and hatred of peace) at Horseland. However, she shows genuine concern whenever Shep, Teeny or anyone else are in true danger. It's been confirmed that Angora (along with Shep, Teeny and Cubby) originated from The Garden Of Life, which was adopted by Chloe and Zoey's parents. Cubby Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Cubby is a brown Pomeranian puppy. Bailey adopted Cubby after he was a controlled Pollute by T.P.A. Alma becomes jealous because she wants a dog, but because her dad is the foreman at Horseland she's not allowed to have one. Shep is initially jealous of Cubby. When Cubby runs away Alma and Shep put their jealous feelings aside and help Bailey bring him home. Alma takes Bailey up on his offer to share Cubby with him. Shep and Cubby eventually become friends. T.P.A (The Planet Agency) Professor Alfred Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) The main antagonist of the series and the leader of the Agency. Though he's sometimes showed to be comic-relief, he's a very intelligent scientist who strives to make the world a better place according to him. He dislikes P.C.A because they don't eye to eye. His main power is defense, usually using a force field to protect him. Nida Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) One of Alfred's henchmen and is the self-proclaimed of the trio. Though at times classy, she can play dirty. Zoey often calls her an "old lady" or an "old hag" (the latter only used when she's really angry). She often gets annoyed with Roger and Joey. Her power is usually wood-based. Roger ''' '''Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A sophisticated looking man, but with a somewhat immature attitude at times. His main power is usually smoke/poison-based attacks. Joey Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) A slightly overweight man who is one of Alfred's henchman. Though not the brightest, Joey is the member that's the least mean. His power is usually grass-based. Johnathan "Johnny" Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Alfred's 14-year-old adoptive child along with Misty. Though witty, he can be mischievous and at times childish. He's Molly's on and off love interest and the two often go head to head. Thought-out the series, Molly tries to get him to see the errors of his ways. He makes more appearances later in the season. Misty Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Alfred's 9-year-old adoptive child along with Johnny. Like Johnny, she's very intelligent and mature for her age. Pollute Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) The monster of the day. Pollute monsters are usually created with animals. Supporting Characters Alexander Buglick Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Bucephalus Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Jesse Golden Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Buddy Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Mary Whitney Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Prince Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Talia Bentley Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Kisses Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Chase Whitney Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Wonder Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Jasmine Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Amber Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Linnea Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Alexia Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Windy Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) River Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Cream Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Sugar Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) Locations Horseland The Garden Of Life T.P.A (The Planet Agency) Items & Attacks The Buckles Of Virtue The gang's transformation items. It's a circular removable buckle with the cures respective colors with a H labeled on them. Life Drops Miniature balls of light that the cures need to collect to restore magic and life to The Garden Of Life. T.P.A are after them for their own plans. Life Drops are everywhere and can be anywhere. P.C.A's Weapons * Rod - A rod that's used by Cure Justice (Sarah). * Castanets - A pair of castanets used by Cure Esmeralda (Alma). * Ribbon - A ribbon used by Cure Love (Molly). * Hammer - A large hammer used by Cure Thunder (Bailey). * Mirror - A mirror used by Cure Luna (Zoey). * Whip - A violet and lavender whip used by Cure Rarity (Chloe). * Gun - A revolver used by Cure Ranger (Will). * Bow-n-Arrow - A bow and arrow used by Cure Sunrise (Nani). Attacks * Ruby Blaze - * TBA - * Fushia Lovebow - * Underground Storm - * Diamond Spiral - * Moonlight Beam - * Onyx Bang - * Sunlight Stream - Episodes Trivia * Let's Go! Horseland Pretty Cure is also inspired by Powerpuff Girls Z, Toyko Mew Mew and Dinosaur King. Gallery